Event Horizon
by ultradude729
Summary: The champion of one world trapped in another. see what happens when a soul of magic enters the world of dragon ball.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I do not own any of the peoples places or items in this story. Only the idea and basic story are mine. Dragon ball belongs to Akira Toriyama, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. If I add an OC I will let you know.)**

(UT)Pain. That's what sans was feeling. Ever since the battle he was feeling pain. Not physical pain not at first, but psychological pain. If he had just acted sooner his friends, his family would still be alive, Papyrus would still be alive. But that's in the past, now he was fighting for his own life. The child, no the demon was closing in. Another dodge, and another attack, he just kept up the show, he couldn't let that thing see how tired he was. "I can't keep this up much longer." He thought to himself "I've got to end it, and fast." Seeing an opening he took it, blasting that murderer with enough power to take out half of waterfall. "It's over" he mumbled, but it wasn't. Leaping out of the dust was what looked like a demon. Their body was an inky black, and their eyes a fiery red with their soul glowing brightly. Down almost all his magic and out of ideas Sans tried to fight back, but it was no use.

(DB)Pain coursed throughout Goku's body as he hit the ground, reverting back to his base form. "Come on Whis let's go, I hope the Saiyans on earth are more promising than this one." Beerus stated matter-of-factly. "Of course my lord" the being known as Whis replied, and they blasted off to earth. After eating a senzu bean, Goku's mind started racing about how to get stronger in such a short amount of time. "Maybe the time chamber, or I could fuse with Vegeta, but even then I don't think we could win, I can't even fathom how much power he must have." Goku mumbled worriedly."Speaking of, I've called Vegeta, and told him the situation, if he can keep everyone under control maybe we can survive this." King Kai explained, "just don't screw it up!" But as he was saying those words goku quickly instant transmissioned away, with a big goofy grin plastered on that stupid face of his.

(UT)Stumbling to the throne room, bloodied, beaten, and bruised Sans stalked up to the throne room to confront the demon child, who was shattering the human souls over a pile of dust completely oblivious to his presence, one more time. A few souls in, Flowey jumped in grabbing a soul and ripping it out of the jar it was in. "I'm tired of screwing around with you!" He screamed, transforming into an unholy beast that looked like it came from hell itself. Fangs five inches long, claws a foot long, and petal patches all over his body. "fun" replied the demon while shattering another one of the souls with an obvious undertone. Acting quickly Sans grabbed the two remaining human souls, absorbing them, and immediately transformed into a being with power beyond the confines of his previous imagination.

(DB)The group lowered their hands from Goku's back. As he rose into the air a blinding crimson light replaced the bright golden glow previously floating through the air. The clouds glowing with the energy of the Saiyans swirled around spiraling around the boat and into the sky past the atmosphere. The sky dark and dotted with stars, at noon. Goku flying up and into the sky, a fiery aura surrounding him. Suddenly him ki signature disappeared out of nowhere and he slowly floated down. "Did it work!?" Trunks asked, a mixture of fear and excitement on his face. "I don't know." Goten replied, worried about his father. "It looks like dad's going to come down." Gohan observed as Goku descended. "He looks the same as before?" Bulma said in dismay. "Not quite, look at his hair. Its red!" ChiChi added "And it looks like he dropped a few pounds." Roshi somehow slurred out. "I can't sense him energy, at all." Krillin said worriedly. "That is divine energy you lowly mortal." Berus said smiling. "Lets see what you can do Super Saiyan God."

**And so, the tale of heroes begins what will happen next? Tune in next time for the exiting continuation of this riveting story**


	2. power scale

**(AN) This is just to make sure everyone understands the status quo.**

Goku and the Z-Fighters: cannon strength

Chara/Frisk/Player (physical power): fat buu level

Chara/Frisk/Player (determination): just below Super Saiyan God Goku (BOG)

Sans (physical power): Majin Vegeta level

Sans (magical power): just above Super Saiyan God Goku (BOG)

Magical power is similar to the power of qi but different in some major ways. First while qi is channeled through the body magic is pulled from the soul, magic is much more versatile than qi since the source of the energy can be moved outside of the body. Remember the power levels will not stay like this but will make sense within the context of the story. I have a plan for how magic will influence the Z-Fighters, but if you have suggestions comment or PM me.


	3. worlds collide

**Chapter two: Worlds Collide**

**(A/N: this is the second chapter of my first story. I do hope to include some more different worlds in this story eventually so if you have suggestions make sure to comment, or PM me.**

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super all belong to Akira Toriyama. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Please support the official release.)**

(UT) All of this power and he was still on the backfoot. Two human souls absorbed too close the gap and still the kid was faster, and stronger. Only a little bit, but he was still at a noticeable disadvantage. There was only one more thing he could do, he had flashes of this power from the crevices of his memory. Only flashes nothing definitive, but it was his only chance. Charging a blaster to distract more than destroy he fired, while the kid was distracted he teleported to snowdin, and followed the magic signatures of the few remaining monsters. He approached the refugee camp and, with a sigh, he went in, finding the remaining population of the underground. Upon seeing him they all had looks of confusion on their faces. "Sans, what are you doing here, we thought you were dead!?" Yelled a surprised monster kid. "I'm sorry everyone, but I need to do something I probably can't undo." Sans said "I absorbed the human souls, but it wasn't enough I need more power." He continued "And I know I have no right, but-" he was cut off. "A-anything to h-h-help" Alphys stammered. "I'm with you too Sans!" Grilby added. As more murmurs of agreement surfaced he felt like maybe he could actually win the battle.

(DB) This new power coursing through Goku was different from anything he'd ever felt before. It was beautiful, and powerful, but dangerous, and unstable, like each step could crack the planet in half. His body was almost exactly the same, but his energy felt completely different. It was twisted, warped, condensed, expanded, transformed, and all-in-all just more powerful and effective. Flying up to meet the God he was pleasantly surprised at how much less energy he needed to use to float through the air. "So he's a god now?" asked Piccolo as stone faced as ever. "While he was born as a mortal the ritual has given him divine energy, he has entered the ranks of the Gods." replied Whis, intrigued with Goku's new transformation, Goku himself barely registering the great shift in the nature in his power. After a few words only he could hear or understand Goku raised his voice a little "Wow this form is really strong." Goku remarked "Indeed mortal, you have certainly grown in power, but you still can't beat me." Beerus said with a smirk. And with that they charged at each other and shot past the atmosphere.

(UT) With every soul he absorbed Sans had felt his power grow. He was now at least as powerful as the demon, if not a little stronger. But the kid still had determination, and wouldn't give up. "Just die already, you stupid monster!" he heard the demon scream. "Not this time kid!" he shouted back firing another blaster. The demon responded with a beam of their own, the ensuing struggle was incredible. The force of magic versus the power of determination. Then, as of to stop the fight before it could end in a Reset, a singularity appeared in the center of their battle and began to engulf the area, Sans being closer of the two began the slide forward and into it. And as his vision blurred he saw the kid scurry away before he was blinded completely. He suddenly saw what looked like a warzone, on one side was an army of humanoid creatures, but they had technology more advanced than Sans had ever seen. On the other side was a horde of hideous beasts creatures that looked like they came from hell itself. Clashing in the middle was two beings that looked about even in power, their speed blurring their shape, the humanoid leader was an area black and silver while the leader of the hellish army was a space of red and orange. Then there was just darkness.

(DB) Beerus was the strongest person Goku had ever seen, or even heard of. Such strength hidden beneath a layer of incredible laziness, but Goku was catching up to him not near fast enough to beat him but he didn't need to beat him, just entertain him. "More power Super Saiyan God, can't you keep up?" Beerus said while elbowing Goku. "How's this, I destroy the planet unless you can stop my attack from hitting it!" Beerus yelled, and threw a sphere of destruction at the earth. Goku below beerus' attack placed his hands to his side and started charging his iconic attack "Ka Me" a globe of bright blue energy appearing in his hands "Ha Me" the orb of energy grew, easily doubling in size, and rotating to absurd speeds and fluctuating it's light. "Ha!" and with a final shout Goku thrust his hands forward, his kamehameha wave pushing the sphere of destruction away from the planet. Beerus was pushing back, the struggle of godly proportions tearing the very fabric of the universe. Suddenly a flash of light appeared in the middle of the energy struggle causing both of them to falter and stop, Goku and Beerus looked out to space but instead of stars they saw a warzone. They saw what looked like humans with absurdly advanced technology fighting against an army of demons, the leaders of the two armies nothing but colorful blurs in the thick of it. Then they were back in their own bodies out in the upper atmosphere, but there was something else too. It looked like a body.

Sans woke up in an empty area, it was peaceful and quiet and he felt no weight on his shoulders. Then he started falling down to earth, at least it was probably earth. As he picked up speed the air around him suddenly started burning like nothing he had ever felt before, then he saw the water rising up to meet him and he splashed down onto the ocean. Looking around he saw that he was probably close to land considering he couldn't have been less than two hundred feet deep. "What the fuck just happend!" he asked to knowone in particular while he reviewed the events of the last twelve hours. As if to answer his question with another question, a spherical ship plunged down to meet him. He could see through the window that there were humans inside. His first instinct was, understandably, to try to kill them all as protection, or possibly a preemptive strike, but they didn't seem very violent, he wouldn't be able to tell until he was closer and got a read on their souls. Realizing that he was very probably on the surface, and that humans aren't accustomed to skeletons falling out of the sky, _not that he was accustomed to it either,_ so they probably took it for granted that he was dead. Silently laughing to himself, he saw a claw come out of the '_sub'_ and decided to give them a scare.

Bulma was dumbfounded, first a skeleton falls out of the sky and into the ocean then it gets up and starts walking over to them. "Look mom it's coming over here." Trunks yelled excitedly. "Yeah I can see that son." Bulma replied, still staring at the skeleton who had started making a gesture as if to motion for an area in the ship. She heard Trunks move over a little, then the skeleton disappeared, and in a flash it appeared in the ship. "How ya doing?" she heard it ask. The next thing she saw was a frightened Goten punch it in the face, barely causing a flinch. "That's no way to treat a new friend, even one that should be dead." he said, chuckling to himself in a surprisingly calm tone. "What's your name mister?" Trunks asked No offense, but how are you still alive?" bulma interrupted. "I still don't know how I got into outer space." the skeleton replied "and to answer your question" he turned to Trunks "I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton."

After the body fell Goku and Beerus had stopped the fight and floated down to the earth in order to see just what who fallen. As they flew down to the ship Bulma's small all purpose transport came up to the deck and out walked Bulma, a skeleton that was soaking wet, and two very excited looking Goten and Trunks. "Can you turn people into frogs?!" Trunks asked excitedly "That's not how magic works kid." the skeleton replied as if he had to deal with this the whole way up, which he probably did. "Aww it's not, that's a bummer." Goten said. Desperately walking away from the kids, he went over to Vegeta "Please tell me you have common sense." he voiced his displeasure at the children. After a few seconds of not getting a response out of him, the skeleton slowly walked away. "Don't mind him, that's just Vegeta he's always like that. I'm Goku by the way." Goku said as he approached the monster. " I'm Sans, nice to meet you Goku." Sans responded. "Very interesting, my lord." Whis said "What is it, I'm eating." Beerus said in between bites. "I can't find anything on this creature. It's as if until three minutes ago, he didn't exist." Whis stated before saying "I've never encountered a limit on my powers like this.". "I'm standing right here you know!" Sans shouted at the angel. "My apologies I simply have never seen anything quite like you." Whis replied "Well believe it or not, this is new for me too." Sans said sarcastically before asking "Is there any 'real' food here." much to the annoyance of Beerus.

**(A/N) Thanks for reading this chapter of Event Horizon. I hope you enjoy it. If you have any suggestions, or criticisms make sure to comment or PM me.**


	4. A journey wasted

**(AN) In addition to writing a crossover this will also include elements for what I think might be interesting developments in Dragonball Super or just things that I think are cool. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, and Dragonball Super are all owned by Akira ****Toriyama. Undertale, and Deltarune are owned by Toby Fox. Please support the official release.**

Sans had found where the dragon balls were located, or at least the direction they were in, but they were all in the same place, which meant that someone was ging to make a wish. If he could just get there faster he could get his wish, he could go home to his family, to his brother. He was going as fast as he could, but in the distance the sky had already gone dark signaling the dragon, he was too late. Back underground he was renowned for his ability to seemingly appear anywhere he wanted at any time, but wasn't nearly as simple as that. In order to teleport safely he had to have precise dimensions on what was there, where the objects were in the area, how far the area was, what direction the area was in, how much magical material was in the area, how much non magical material was in the area, how many people were in the area, and how many people he was traveling with. Since he only knew that he was travelling alone the best he could do was phasing forward a few feet while running, and by the time he finally got to where the dragon was, there were already seven yellow streaks in the sky and a small ship leaving orbit. He looked around for anything left, seeing three small children "What happened!?" he almost shouted. "They just revived a couple people, then they left!" the girl answered "This is just not my day." Sans said with a sigh.

"Well Vegeta, I don't think that you can use divine energy, at least not without the ritual." Whis said calmly. "I don't care, I'm **NOT **doing it!" Vegeta yelled back angered by the idea of not earning the power for himself. "Well then, there is nothing that I can do besides helping you refine your technique." Whis responded, almost disappointed. "Fine then!" Vegeta shouted "Take me back to earth, you can pick up Kakarot there if you want." Vegeta said with an uncomfortable grimace. "Very well Vegeta, just know that I still have high hopes for you." Whis said cooly, before tapping his staff to the ground and transporting them back to earth.

"You really want me to come!?" Goku yelled excitedly. "Yes Goku, I would like to have a student on the planet, and Beerus wants to finish his battle with you, when he wakes up of course." Whis responded. "What about Vegeta, doesn't he want to train with you?" "No Kakarot, I'm going to train on my own, to achieve a power even greater than yours!" Vegeta said, with a look of superiority on his face. "I doubt that, but good luck." Whis said before shooting off into the sky with goku. "That was cold." said a voice from behind Vegeta. He spun around and saw the Skeleton. "That must have cut 'to the bone'!" Sans said with a wink. "Weren't you using the Dragonballs to go home, bone-man?" Vegeta questioned. "Well I was going to, but someone else got to them first." Sans responded. "Well I guess since you're here, would you mind sparring with me?" Vegeta reluctantly asked. "Well sure, I've got nothing better to do." Sans responded sounding bored.

"Sorry Goten, maybe later, I have to go find my dad." Trunks said with a twinge of sadness. But as they rounded the corner they sensed Vegeta's energy rising to match whatever he was fighting, and opposing him was the unfamiliar energy of the skeleton. "Do you feel that Goten, my dad has already gotten so much stronger." Trunks said awestruck "Of course I can feel that, Trunks I'm right here." Goten responded not as impressed. Trunks was about to object to Gotens attitude, but a blue streak crashed in front of them. "Is that all you've got, I was expecting more." Vegeta shouted down. "I wouldn't push it." Sans answered. "Please don't try to intimidate me, it won't work." Vegeta said in a cocky manner. "You asked for this." Sans said with finality, before disappearing from view and reappearing above Vegeta. Dodging a backhand Sans reached out and swung his hand down. "What was that supposed to-" Vegeta was cut off by being thrown down to the ground in a spectacular crash. "What in the hell was tha-" He was cut off again as a wall of bones thrust out and hit Vegeta head on. Sans landed and threw his hand to the left. This time Vegeta turned in midair and landed into the wall feet first. As he jumped to avoid the bone attack he was hit in the side by a blast of pure magical energy. As the dust settled and Vegeta got back up, he cupped his hands to his side "GALIC" an orb of intense violet energy formed "GUN" the attack began to spark and bubble with the condensed energy "FIRE!" and as Vegeta shouted the final word he thrust his hand forward, firing the attack, the light of the sun seemingly insignificant compared to the violet light being thrown forward. Sans however didn't even flinch, instead his eye flashed a light blue, and before him appeared a gaster blaster that fired at Vegeta's Galic Gun. The ensuing struggle didn't last long, Sans' attack easily overpowered Vegeta's, pushing him back before completely enveloping him. As the smoke cleared Vegeta was revealed to be nearly unconscious and had dropped out of Super Saiyan. "I warned you Vegeta." Sans said before Vegeta fell to the ground exhausted.

"He's waking up!" the medic yelled with terror. "Well, get out of his way!" Sorbet shouted to no avail. "Ahh, it's good to be alive and well again." a callous voice said. "Now where are those filthy Saiyans?"


End file.
